Lifeless
by Alice Number Five
Summary: what if two children the same age as ritsuka who knew soubi in there past were sent to get ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

ANF- Hey thank's for reading this!

Jein- Whatever. she only own's the oc's not loveless and not the vocaloid's song's.

Toge- What she said.

Dream's

_song's_

**Lifeless**

**Chapter 1: Reunion of the strange duo**

* * *

**J P.O.V.**

* * *

Today im meeting my fighter i realy don't care though. Then again i don't care about much only my song's. You see my name is Jein my true name is Lifeless the only time i feel the emotions a living person does is when i sing and that's only acting.

I am geting bored wating for my fighter to arove so i started to sing

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._  
_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._  
_That Alice is in the forest,_  
_Locked away like a criminal._  
_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush  
The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.  
Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.  
A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.  
They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...  
They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

_*****The Fifth alice was a __caucus_ girl.

_She learned from watching other's fail._

_She had learned to control all the madness._

_And alway's let other's take the praise for all she did._

_She made it through the maze but she could not feel anymore._

_She became the true alice at a __horrible_ price.*****

"What a true song considering our name" said a boy who i hadn't noticed "I know i assume your Toge-san" i said " yes Jein-sama" Toge said. "You may call me Jein but don't put chan on the end of it" i told him "very well Jein you may call me Toge if you would like to" he said. "Do you have some soda on you?" i asked "of cource you told me in your first letter it's your favorite thing beside's chocolate" he replide handing me a sprite.

* * *

**T P.O.V.**

* * *

"What's our first mission?" she asked "we have to get s sacrifice named loveless away from Soubi-Onīsan" i told her "oh well there's a challenge!" she said "yeah the fact that he's with him is most likely an order" i said. "This will be fun a family reunion" she said with a laugh. "yeah but we shouldn't hold back" i told her "i know" she said "we should get ready to go" i tell her we both say goodbye and go to our room's

* * *

**J P.O.V.**

* * *

When i got to my room my tear's started to fall "Onīsan why you of all pepole why do you have to be our enemy?" i whisped as i fell into a black abyss.

"Onīsan im scared the sky's yelling at us it want's us to die!" i said while crying "it won't hurt you i won't let it!" Soubi-Onīsan said "wealy?" i asked "yes of cource" he said.

* * *

ANF- done. p.s in the dream she's like three year's old.

Jein- not quite yet.

ANF- oh yeah.

**Jein has black hair to mid back, cold blue eye's, and paper pale skin.**

**Toge has brown hair cut like ritsuka's, empty green eye's, and the same color skin as Jein.**


	2. Chapter 2

ANF- Hey here's chap next chapter

Jein- She does not own loveless or any song's that dont have *** **around them.

_song's_

dream's

/Thought's/

=memory's=

**spell's**

**Lifeless**

**Chapter 2: The family reunion**

* * *

**J P.O.V. the next day**

We got off the bus and started walking to a park we went to alot back then /Onisan i miss you/ i thought as we passed by a black rose bush ="onisan look at this!" screamed a two and a half year old me. "What Jein?" he said as he ran to me "my heart seed came out!" i yelled "well we should find a place to plant it" he said we went to a place in the forest near the park "okay let's plant it here" he said.= "hey Jein is that what i think it is?" Toge asked i don't say anything i just keep walking pretty soon we are close to the park.

I feel a blast of magic coming from it suddnly we are in a black place. "I chalenge you to duel" said a framilar voice "veary well onisan" i replied "Jein!" he yelled "of cource" i said. "Well i guess i will go first" i say **"rose's are sweet but they have thorn's"** is my first spell it cause's a veary sweet sent to fill the air while thorn's fly at them. **"Total defence"** was his spell it block's the thorn's **"dream of the past"** was my next spell it sent him into a flashback of all our memory's together. **"Rose's all burn and turn black"** was my next spell it surounded him with whote rose's thet caught on fire and turned black but kept burning **"retreat on the wing's of a** **buterfly" **was his next and last spell he was sent away in a cloud of buterfly's.

"You know your the sacrifice right?" asked Toge "yes but if we have no life then the rule's of the liveing don't effect us" i said "guess your right" he said "well come on we need to get to the mansion before dark we have school tomorrow" i reminded him "oh yeah" he said. We get home and eat some ramen and go to bed i start crying on the way to my room "Jein are you okay?" i hear.

* * *

**T P.O.V.**

* * *

She just kept crying "shh it's okay im here" i say trying to calm her down "we won't hurt him from now on we will just kidnap the boy from school!" i sugest "realy" she choked out "yes" i say.

ANF- so what do you guy's think.

Toge- Reveiw and there might be some hint's to the real reason for her alway's breaking down and crying all the time.

Jein- yeah she will probly put it in a *ANF put's a hand over her mouth*

Toge- That's all!


	3. Chapter 3

ANF- Okay sis thank you for reveiwing!

Jein- She still don't own nothing but the plot and oc's and song's that have *** **around them.

Toge- there will be a hint to the reason in this chapter.

**Lifeless**

**chapter 3: red all red**

**T P.O.V.**

I stoped infront of the bathroom i had figured out the only way to know what she was feeling was to listen to her singing.

*****_The night sky is crimson red tonight,_

_just like on that night at that time._

_When fairy tail's of happiness still ruled this land,_

_back when the sun was still shining._

_But i can't find you now,_

_your covered in too much blood._

_you alway's swore to protect me,_

_but now your killing me!_

_Why must thiss be?_

_i can't figure the_ reson_ out,_

_i just want to shout out that you betrayed me!_

___The night sky is crimson red tonight,_

_just like on that night at that time._

_And i hate it,_

_screaming out just let me shout._

_Everything is red all red there blood is staining my hand's,_

_but that's okay becuse everything is_ _red._*****

she finished in barely a whisper silently i cursed i thought she had gotten over _that_ but i guess she didn't. But then again that kind of stuff is not esay to forget. The door sudenly opened "shit" i whispered.

ANF- Okay done! By the way sis i did that to piss you off

Jein- Toge you pervert!

Toge- I hate you ANF!

ANF- btw all will be explained before the end!

Jein- bye!


End file.
